Back In Time
by Hades's-Daughter
Summary: Sapphire is a normal girl. Or she was. Follow Sapphire in her first year of Hogwarts with the Marauders and Lily. DISCONTINUED! Although I might un-discoutinue it if people give me reviews and/or follows.
1. Chapter 1 Letter

AN: This is my first story so don't judge me. enjoy!

Prelodge My name is Sapphire and I look alot like Lily Evans. Instead I have blue eyes. There was an incident and now I'm stuck in the time of the marauders.I know almost everything about them.

Chapter one

An owl flew through my window and I was puzzled. 'Who delivers mail by owls' I thought. I opened my letter and there it was. My hogwarts acceptance letter! At that moment I remembered the stories about hogwarts and what happened there. It finally sunk in. I was a witch. I got to go to hogwarts and meet Harry Potter. I'm not in love with Harry or anything. It's just exciting to meet him.

"Mom! Dad! I got my Hogwarts letter!" I yelled as I frantically jumped up and down. I was so excited I almost ran into dad. He was as confused as mom. I had to explain what Hogwarts was and what it was for. They were still confused, but said yes. My sister came down and started yelling at me for making a racket. After a minute she got confused. I told her about hogwarts and that I was a witch. She took it well, but I knew she was still annoyed.

We went to diagon alley, but it took an hour to find it. I realized only a magical being could see it so I had to lead them. It was amazing.

AN: First chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

AN: I hope you will enjoy. Second chapter in one day!

Diagon alley was amazing.

It overcrowded with old witches and wizards. Young kids looked like they were shaking with excitement. Wands were at one side while robes on another. We went to get robes first and I saw James Potter. WAIT! JAMES Potter? What just happened? Where is my family? I tried to calm down and walked up.  
"Hullo. I'm Sapphire." I said.  
"Hi. James Potter." he said while shaking my hand.  
"What year is it?" I asked.  
He looked at me puzzled."1989"(AN: correct me if wrong) he said still confused."Why?"  
Of course I couldn't say the truth."I don't know." He looked confused again."Don't ask."  
We got fitted for robes and left. Luckily, I still had my list and went to get books. There I saw Lily Evans. I look alot like her. I tried to ignore her, but with my luck, she walked to where I was and tried to take the book I was about to grab. I quickly grabbed it, payed, and ran out the door.  
I went to the owl emporium and look for a pet. I saw a midnight black owl with a pink belly. Everyone was looking at it in disgust. I ran over and grabbed her. I named her magenta, payed for her, and left.  
Last, was my wand. I saw Remus this time. I waited and watched. My turn and I was amazed. There was a wisp of light around me. I looked at my wand. Pine, unicorn horn core, 14 and a half inch, solid.

Off to the train. 


	3. Chapter 3 The train

Off to the train.

I got everything and put it on my trolley. I ran with my ticket and looked at it. Platform 9 and ¾. Odd. How do I get there? I saw a couple wizards running through the barrier and I thought "Why not try". I walked up and ran through. I thought I would crash, but I didn't. I ran and kept running.I went through and saw a scarlet red train.  
I got on and left my trolley. Lily and Snape and just left a compartment. I walked there and saw Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus. I opened the door and they all stared at me. They thought I was Lily Evans. "You're back? Already?" James said. I thought this would be hilarious. " Yes, Potter. Can I sit down or not?" I snapped at them. They finally said yes and once I sat down, I burst out laughing. They all had a confused look. When I was done I announced myself. "Hi. I'm Sapphire." I said. Remus was the first to recover. "Remus Lupin" he said while shaking my hand. One by one they shook my hand and said their name.  
We started joking around and having fun. A fourth of the way I fell asleep on someone's shoulder.  
I woke up to the poking of my head. I kicked whoever it was and yelped. I opened my eyes and saw I kicked Sirius. He was sitting rubbing his knee. I started to laugh and the other boys joined me. "That's what you get for waking me up." I said. "Sapphire, we are almost there." James said.  
I muttered a spell and I was in my robes. They, again, got a confused look. "That's a fourth year spell" Remus said still confused. "Really?" I asked. "Well, I leave so you guys can change." I said.  
I only went to the next compartment and overheard them talking. 


	4. Chapter 4 the train continued

AN: What do you call a person who can change their hair and eye color?

I overheard them talking.

I was in the next compartment. "I think she's cool." Sirius said. "Yeah, It would be fun to hang out with her." James said after. "Sapphire? She's cool." Peter said finally. I hadn't heard him talk yet. It sounded squeaky. Remus spoke after a while. "She's sweet and funny."  
I thought that was awesome. The marauders like me! They yelled into the hallway. "Sapphire! you can come in!" I rushed out of the compartment and as calmly as I could walk in. "So you're done?" I said. "We said we were." Sirius said. Just then, my hair turned pink. Hot pink. I shrieked really loudly. "You're a metamorphous!" They all said at once.  
"A WHAT!" I screamed. I was so confused and annoyed.  
"It means you can change the color of your hair, eyes, etc. It's really rare and cool." Remus explained. I was still confused, but I concentrated on my hair being its original color. It turned back to red. I was relieved and decided to keep it under wraps. I looked out the window and saw that Hogwarts was a short ways away. I couldn't wait to get there! It was exciting to see it in person! I couldn't wait to get sorted. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Lake

AN: this is the fifth chapter in two days. Thank for reading! 3

I couldn't wait to get sorted.

The train skidded to a halt and I almost hit my head against the wall. Everyone that I could see was shaking with excitement or fear. Eventually everyone got off and the first years lined up behind Hagrid. I exited with the marauders, even though they weren't a group yet, and followed Hagrid. He led us to boats, which only had four to a boat, and I jumped in with Sirius, Remus, and James before Peter could. "I win!" I said as I leaped in. Peter was forced to go to a different boat which had Lily and Snape in it.  
"That was rude." Sirius said.  
"Seriously?" I replied.  
"I'm always Sirius." he said.  
We started to laugh at the joke even though it was stupid. We keep laughing for a while. After we stopped and James dared me to jump in the lake.  
"You realize there's a giant squid in there?" I said.  
"Is that a no?" he asked.  
"Did I say no?" I replied.  
Then I jumped in. It was freezing and warm at the same time. The squid came out and I swam to the boat. The squid was pink and swollen. It was an inch away when I jumped into the boat. I came up gasping for air.  
"Are you ok?" Remus asked. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Lake Continued and Sorting

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

It was terrifying. I thought I would die. I had saw the giant squid and lived. Almost lived that is. Luckily, I woke up with a jolt. My eyes opened and I saw Remus in front of me. I was alive and kind of Ok. I saw James in the background pacing back and forth. I sat up slowly and punched him in the leg.  
"You owe me." I said. Once he saw me he keep repeating 'sorry' again and again. I keep saying it was fine. Then I leaned back against the boat and realized my hair was blue. No one saw it at the moment so I didn't care. Once we got on shore, I turned my hair back to red. No one saw so I was good.  
We got into the castle and it was huge. Gigantic. I could barely see across the hall. One professor rounded us up. I was a little ways away from the marauders and next to Lucius Malfoy. Ugh. He was a stupid death eater and I felt the urge to punch him in the face. I didn't because I didn't want detention on the first day. I would later though.  
We walked into the great hall, which was also huge, and I saw the Sorting Hat. An old hat that had a mouth and eyes. It was... interesting. People were called up one by one. After what seemed like forever, I was called. "Blade, Sapphire." She said. A chill ran down my spine. I walked up calmly and the hat was placed on my head. It almost fell in front of my eyes, but I stopped it. "Hmm, interesting. I presume you don't want to be in Slytherin. Maybe Hufflepuff, you're loyal. Perhaps Ravenclaw, you're intelligent. Oh, you want to be in Gryffindor. You'd be good there. Well I guess your in..."  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.  
I heard shouts from the Gryffindor table. I sat with the marauders and concentrated to keep my hair red. 


	7. Chapter 7 Breakfast at Hogwarts

The next day, I was really excited. I woke up to someone hitting me with a pillow. "Whaaa?" is all I could say. Fancy, I know. I eventually hit her back, signaling I was sleepy. Finally, I opened my eyes to see Lily Evans hitting me again. My pillow hit her in the nose and we started laughing. My other roommates didn't appreciate it, though. They started yelling to shut up. I went to the bathroom and put my robes on the way I did on the train. I tried to decide if I should put yellow highlights in my hair for Gryffindor.  
I decided against it. I didn't need any attention drawn to me. Interrupting my thoughts Lily said through the door "Come on I want to go to breakfast!"  
"Is food always on your mind?" I replied.  
"Yes." She said back sarcastically.  
"Fine." I said. With that she grabbed my arm and sped off. I was panting when I got there and my arm was .  
We found a seat next to the soon to be marauders. I liked to hang with them, but with Lilys look, she didn't. "Hello" I spoke first.  
"Hey Sapphire!" James said.  
"Hey!" Remus second.  
"What's up?" Sirius asked. He had a mouth full so it came out "Mah sub?"  
"My sub?" I replied looking slightly confused. He swallow and replied "What's up?"  
"That makes more sense." I said on the edge of laughing, but Lily beat me to it. We all started laughing and I saw a great future for the gang this way. Oh crud, what if I change the future? Why had I not thought of that? Why am I questioning myself? All need to be answered. Remus must of noticed my worried look because the next thing he asked was " You Ok?"  
All of them were staring at me when a professor started speaking. Thank god!  
"All of you will get your schedule and are to report to the class after breakfast. Thank you." 'Thank you' I thought. When I looked at Remus I could tell he thought something was up. Our schedules and mail came. The only thing different was the mail delivered by owls.  
I saw Magenta coming and landed on my finger. I poured some water for her and she sipped while still on my finger. I untied the string and this was on the letter.

Sapphire Blade,  
You have been accepted to become an animagus. You may use this for good only and no harm to another creature is allowed. You have to report if you used this power or not. Please select an animal and send it to us.

Sincerely,  
The Minister Of Magic 


	8. Chapter 8 Half of the day

AN: I haven't done one yet so...  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, except Sapphire.

Well, I know what I'm doing this weekend. An animagus letter doesn't go unnoticed though. I was probably grinning madly because the next thing I knew, I was stormed with questions.  
"What the heck are you smiling about?" was the only one I deciphered. "It's a secret." I had to reply.  
Sadly, it didn't end there. Other questions came until Sirius tried to grab the letter. I smacked his hand and he yelled. Everyone looked at us. I yelled to the crowd "What? We're just fighting." As I turned around, Lily was about to read the letter. I smacked her hands and she dropped it. I snatched it up before anyone else could. What is it with these people? It was amusing but quite annoying too. Finally I stuffed it away and said the discussion was over. Everyone knew it wasn't. We were handed our schedules and off to our classes. I had my first class with only Lily. She kept pestering me to tell her and I finally said yes. She not so silently cheered and, again, people stared at us. I was glad I had red hair already because if I didn't, well, let's just say it would lead to more stares. After a few other classes it was lunch.  
"Tell me already!" She begged.  
"Oh My God. Stop pestering me! I will! Now stop talking." I was about to snap. What is with her? Luckily, that shut her up.  
When we got to lunch I sat away from the not yet marauders. I hated that I had to tell her. "Ok, you can't tell anybody. And I mean Anybody." with a serious tone. 


	9. Chapter 9 The oddest Saturday

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

Inside I was debating which to tell her. I could tell her I was an animagus or a metamorphous. I went with metamorphous.  
"I'm a metamorphous." I said quietly.  
"REALLY?" she shouted. I clamped my hand over her mouth. She bit my hand.  
"You can't shout it out!" I rushed. Luckily, only a few glances came.  
"Show me!" she said.  
"Later." I couldn't have everyone knowing.  
"I need you to help me this weekend and you can't ask why." I knew that she was good with potions, so she could help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Weekend

"Come on Lily. We need to get the potions classroom!" I said, yanking her along.  
"Why?" she repeated, again and again.  
"I'll tell you when we get there."  
We finally got to the dungeons, where Slughorn was. I had to think, fast. Luckily, I had brought my letter.  
"Hello Sapphire, Lily. What brings you here today?" Slughorn asked. I handed him the letter. His eyebrows went up.  
"Do you need any help?" He questioned.  
"It's Okay. I've got Lily." He seemed fine with left without a word.  
"Thank you Professor!" I yelled down the hall. We went into the classroom quietly like ninjas. Ninjas are awesome. I thrusted my paper at her.  
"Read! Quickly!" I said. She looked at the letter. She looked as though just gave her a winning lottery ticket.  
"I've only heard of those. Why do you need me?" she wondered.  
"I need to make a potion and you're the best at it. Did you read the ingredients?" I rushed out.  
"One thank you, two yes I did." she said. We started grabbing the supplies and stirring.  
"Now tap your wand on the cauldron. Yes it has to be your wand." Lily kept ordering me to do this and that. Finally, it turned a light violet.  
"It should be good. I suppose you know the spell. What animal are you gonna be?" Before I answered her question, I gulped it down. It tasted horrible. I muttered the spell twice like directed and imagined a fox. I felt my body becoming smaller, my eyesight became sharper, and I got a tail.  
"Oh My God!" she screeched. I ran along the floor, turning sharply, seeing everything. I imagined myself as the human I was and grew back to normal.  
"That was interesting." I commented. Then I saw the look on her face and laughed so loud I was worried that someone would hear us.  
"You still haven't shown me the metamorphous thing yet." she stated. Therefore, I turned my hair green. She had that look again. This time I restrained my laughter. I practiced going to fox and back a couple times to get it down. One time while a fox, I changed my fur color.  
"Okay, I think I got it down." I said. "I need you to help me with something else. I'm doing a...project...for defense against the dark arts. I forgot if werewolves can hurt animals."  
"I have nothing else to do, so why not?" she replied. We headed toward the library and got five books on werewolves. After five minutes of searching, Lily yelled out 'Found it!' and everyone stared at us. I was getting used to that.  
"It says they can't hurt them. How about that." she said surprised. Yes! Now all I needed to do was talk to Remus.  
"Lets go back to the common room." I suggested. She agreed and we walked and talked until we got there.  
"I need to talk to Remus, so meet me in the dormitory. K?" I asked.  
"Oh I get it. You like Remus! You like Remus!" she mocked. I blushed all over.  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Stop arguing with me! We will talk later!" I snapped. I left to go talk to him.  
"Remus! Can I talk to you?" I questioned. He seemed reluctant, but finally said yes. I led him to a hidden hallway.  
"How did you find-" I cut him off.  
"I know you're a werewolf." I plainly said. He looked as though I slapped him.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell a soul." I promised. He was still pale, but a little more relaxed.  
"I also know that you can't hurt animals. And don't tell, but I'm an animagus." He looked shocked again. I took a seat and offered him one. We sat for a while before he said anything.  
"How do you know that?" he asked.  
"That, I cannot say. Sorry." I said sweetly.  
"What about being an animagus? Can you show me?" he sounded like a sick, excited puppy. I trotted around as a fox and hopped on his lap. He almost slapped me off, but I dodged and jumped on his head. I kept jumping around him until I jumped to my seat, morphed, and laughed my head off. It was silly that he tried again and again, but couldn't touch me. I regained my breath and started asking my own questions.  
"So, can I join you?" was the biggest question.  
"I need to think about it." he said.  
"Well tonight's the full moon, so tell me at dinner. that ok?" I wanted to go so much. The forbidden forest was forbidden, but I knew he went in it every full moon. I needed to get to the whomping willow.  
"I have a plan if you let me come. Also, don't keep this to yourself. Tell your friends. They could help." I encouragingly said. I patted his back awkwardly and helped him up.  
"How do we get out of here?" he said looking around, "and how did we get here?"  
"Not sure. I just know this place. Great meeting place, though." I commented. "Hope I can find this hall again. Want to find out what's at the end of the tunnel?" I started running.  
"Wait up!" he called from behind me. I turned around and started running backwards. After a few minutes, he caught up to me.  
"You're very slow. Why aren't you faster? It took you minutes to catch up to me." I mocked. He stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same to him. We slowed to a walk, just talking. At the end of the hall, there was a hippogriff. A live one. We stopped talking and walking.  
"Is that-?" I started to ask.  
"Yeah. Wow." he said in awe. I slowly approached it. I knew you had to walk up to it and bow and it had to bow back. I cautiously bowed. It looked over me like it was looking for a problem. It bowed. I walked up and stroked it. Its wings were soft, but hard. Remus followed my lead, and was allowed to come forward.  
"Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?" I asked. "Or do you think he already knows?"  
"Seeing as this is his school, probably." he answered. "Unless it just snuck in."  
"It's majestic. I wonder if-" I said starting to climb on.  
"Sapphire, don't do that!" he said scared and surprised. Too late. It was oddly comfortable up on it.  
"I wonder what your name is." I muttered to myself. "Remus, what do we do? I don't think we should leave it here. How about we go to Dumbledore?"  
"Sure. We need to come here again." I dismounted and we ran down the hall. I didn't know how long we had been so by the time we got back to the common room, it was almost dinner time.  
"Sapphire! Where were you?" Lily pestered me.  
"I'll tell you at dinner." Dinner was a jumble of things. Remus was supposed to answer me, I had to give a excuse to Lily, and I had to act calm. We sat next to the marauders, excited as ever. I sat next to Remus and Lily sat next to me.  
"So can I come?" I whispered. He looked pale, but had a grin. "So, yes?"  
"Sure. But you have to ask Dumbledore. Unless he already knows, he knows everything." He replied. 


	10. Chapter 10 night and Sunday

AN: Please read my other story too!

"This is going to be exciting. When do you leave?" I whispered to Remus.

" need to tell Dumbledore." he whispered back.

"I'll tell him later. I'm gonna leave, meet you outside." I got up and left the great hall. People were staring at me for leaving so early. Whatever. I made my way to the dormitories. How was I gonna sneak out as a fox? Thank god that there was a window beside my bed. Or I could simply walk out, there was no one there. I took off my robe and shoes. I never liked my shoes, they were too small.

"This should be fun. I'll meet him by the forest." I climbed out the window as a fox. I jumped from vine to vine, easily making my way down. I sat by the forest. Someone burst out of the doors and started to grow hair. I don't want to explain it. It was gross.

I changed my fur to match Remus. I bolted to him. With a plan in mind, I growled at him. I guess I looked alot like a wolf, because he started following me. I ran straight toward the whomping willow. It payed no attention to me, but focused on Remus. I desperately looked for the knot. I pressed it just in time. He chased up to me in shame. I remembered reading about wolves for a school project. If they lost in a fight, they were shamed, put in the back of the pack. He still would follow, but the others would pay no attention to him. Sometimes they would just leave the pack. Luckily he didn't. He followed me into the underground tunnel. It led to the shrieking shack, which had two floors, a bed, and a lot of floor space. I jumped on top of the bed. I went to a sleeping position, and he followed my lead.

I was waiting until he was completely asleep. I need to get stuff like a fresh change of clothes for him, a book and reading light for me, and a couple blankets. It was a freezing night. The fur helped abit, but it was still cold. Remus started snoring, signaling he was asleep. I didn't know that werewolves could snore. I carefully put the blankets over him and one of the pillows under his head. I ran out the hole to go to the castle. I climbed up the vines to get into the room. Luckily, someone left the window open just enough that I could get in.

I quietly snuck in through the crack. I morphed and opened my drawers. I searched for a set of clothes to wear. Found them! I grabbed a book and my backpack. I walked into the common room. Luckily, it was deserted and everyone was asleep. The best thing was that girls were allowed into the boys dormitory, because they were more trusted. If boys tried to get into the girls, the stairs would morph into a slide. I looked at the room names. B-7, A-7, B-3, A-3, B-1, A-1. Got it. I opened the door and peeked in. There were four four-poster beds with one unoccupied. I quickly ran to that bed and opened a drawer next to it. I grabbed a shirt, pants, and sadly, underwear. I stuffed it in my backpack. In the boys room, luckily, they had a window open. I turned into a fox and climbed out. I made a break for it and ran to the shack. When I got back, Remus was back to normal. He now only had hair on the top of his head like he was supposed to. I hoped he was warm. I was back to human form and opened my backpack. I brought out his clothes, got out my blankets, and set up the bed. I crawled in the bed and wrapped my blankets around me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next morning

I woke up with sun streaming into my eyes. I looked at my watch, 6:30, the usual time I wake up. Remus was still asleep on the floor. I put his clothes on the bed, right where he could see them. I walked down stairs and found the biggest, most comfy chair. I jumped on top of it. Perfect. I opened my book, 'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief', it was one of my favorites. About halfway through, I heard a groan upstairs. He probably was half asleep.

"Get up sleepy head!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Whatever!" he yelled back down. About ten minutes later, he trudged down the stairs.

"How are you? You look pale." I said messing up his hair. He didn't seem to care.

"Well, I'm tired and was a werewolf. What happened last night? I honestly can't remember." So, I explained about how he got there and what happened.

"I really thought you were a wolf? Weird." he said when I finished.

"Do you wanna go get breakfast?" I asked. "I'm hungry. Also, what do you think about green? I'm thinking about changing the color." he shrugged.

"Why not?" I led him out of the shack to the front of the school. We talked along the way, like about the hippogriff. We told some jokes when we ran out of things to say. Finally we made it to the hall, where Barty Crouch was having a discussion with Dumbledore. I only heard a bit. There were only a few people awake. Those who weren't eating stared at me and Remus. I decided to sit down and eat.

"I will not allow it! It will not work!" Dumbledore was yelling. He had stood up now and everyone was looking at him.

"Why not Albus? The challenges will not be fatal! There will be rules!" Barty yelled back. "The other schools will only do it if Hogwarts joins!" I lost focus of them and started eating. I was starving since I hadn't had dinner the night before. It was hard to eat in peace though with two men yelling at each other.

"Will you be talk quietly so we can eat in peace?" I yelled at them. Dumbledore looked over me.

"She is right. Let us talk privately instead of a yelling contest." Dumbledore said and Crouch nodded. They left the hall in silence and everyone stared at me. I continued to eat quietly.

"Did you just tell off the headmaster and the minister of magic? You got guts." he said in awe.

The rest of the day went normally until dinner when a few men brought in a strange looking cup. I was about to ask what it was, but Dumbledore stood. Everyone fell silent.

"I have to announce that we, Hogwarts, are contributing to the Tri-wizard Tournament!" some people gasped. "People in 7th and 8th year are the only people allowed to join. The champions will be chosen in exactly a month. I will personally draw the age line, so don't try to go over it. Enjoy the meal." The food appeared as always, but some people hesitated. Some were still looking at my green hair.

Lily, the Marauders, and I were walking to the common room joking and laughing. I stood next to Remus. Lily was next to James and I swear they were holding hands. I started singing.

"Lily and James sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I sung, clearly infuriating them. Sirius and James didn't get it, but James blushed when I spelled kissing. Remus was laughing his head off at everyone's expressions. Lily stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same back. She started to chase me around. I weaved in and out of the boys who stopped to watch us. Eventually me and her were just chasing each other to the common room. The Marauders had to run to keep up. By the time we got there, everyone was out of breath. I crashed on a chair and started to giggle.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep if you tell anyone." I got a grin on my face when she said this.

"Why are you grinning?" Sirius asked.

"That's a secret I won't tell." I said. "Yet." Lily glared at me. I laughed quietly. "Don't worry Lily."

"Well, I'm going to bed. Have fun." Lily remarked.

"Come on, stay! Please!" James pouted. Sirius started to laugh at him and I joined. Lily stepped up the stairs. James tried to go after her, but the stairs thought otherwise. He fell down as soon as he got up. I was restraining my laughter. I already lost my breath.

"I think I'm going too." I said.

"No! Not you too!" this time it was Remus. He gave me puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry but me and Lily have stuff to talk about." I answered and ruffled his hair. I walked upstairs and sat on my bed. Lily was brushing her already straight hair.

"We need to talk. Not like creepily, but about them." she seemed to get who 'them' were. "So, you like James, You like James!" I yelled. She whacked me with a pillow. We started up a pillow fight. Our other roommate, Alice, joined in. I eventually got backed against the wall and hit with pillows. I almost ran out the door, but realized that would lead to stares. I jumped on top of Alice's bed, attacking her from above. We stopped after about an hour.

"I claim the bathroom for my own!" I yelled. I wanted to take a long, hot bath, which I did. As soon as I came out in pajamas, I was ambushed with pillows again. Alice tossed me a pillow so we could begin again. I ducked at one point so that Alice hit Lily. Luckily, we only had three people in our room, so no one came in. I finally yelled stop so I could sleep. I was half-asleep anyway. With a quick flick of the wand, the lights went out.

I'm an early waker, so expect me to be up by 6:30. I did what I did every morning, which is to say, wake up and yawn, get on clothes, brush my teeth, and go read a book. I didn't want to disturb them, so I went to the common room. I had brought a couple of books just in case. I always needed one. It was probably around 7:00 when I stopped out of interruption.

"We're up early, aren't we?" somebody whispered in my ear. From what I could tell at that moment, it was a male, maybe first year, usually yelling from the hoarse voice. I almost hit him with a book. He backed away quickly.

"I thought you would be friendlier to me, Sapphire." he said louder. I couldn't remember his voice so I turned around. He had left from the spot he was in. I turned around again. He was gone. Was I imagining it?

"Are you going to keep hitting me with books?" he said sarcastically.

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" I said, looking around. I had got really irritated. "Are you wearing an invisibility cloak? Yes, I know what that is." I added. I noticed little details shifting. I jumped up and kicked in the air. I heard something fall to the floor.

"So it is a invisibility cloak. Cool." I said as I yanked the ground. I grabbed something and brought it to my arms. It shimmered a little and became visible. On the ground was a James rubbing his chest. I didn't know I kicked that high. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Were you crouching?"

"Yes to both." he answered, rubbing his chest. I held out my hand. He took it and got up. "Why do you kick so hard?"

"I've practiced. My dad... I want to protect myself just in case." I had almost mentioned my parents. I got over it quickly.

The month went by quickly. The cup of fire stood in the middle of everything. The one announcement finally came. Everyone hushed.

"As you know, a month has come and gone, and it is time to chose the champions!" Dumbledore bellowed. People gasped and cheered.

Flames shot up out of the cup. It was beautiful. Imagine fireworks right in front of your eyes, bursting with anticipation. It gave a piece of paper.

"Jonas fam, from the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts!" Dumbledore said. Cheers went up around the Ravenclaw table. One guy stood up out of all of them and walked toward the front. He was led to a room in the front. The goblet turned a festive blue again and a slip of paper flew out again.

"Patrick Martin, from the Durmstrang Institute!" He bellowed again. Another person got cheers and went up front and got led to the same room. For the last time, the blue flame came. Expect this time, it grew six feet at least and two pictures came up. It was me and Remus, smiling and waving to the crowd. Remus and I sat, looking at it in horror.

"It seems that we have two champions for Hogwarts. Remus Lupin and Sapphire Blade." No cheers went up this time. Instead, people were yelling.

"There just first years! They can't participate!" one guy yelled. I stood up on the bench.

"I didn't sign up for this, so I'm sorry if your annoyed! I don't know how it even got a picture of us!I didn't jump the age line, as you can see, I'm too young! So, would you just shut up!" I yelled so everyone could hear me. I jumped off the bench, grabbed Remus, and went to the small room. The room was dimly lit, so it had an eerie glow. Amazingly, it was a green glow not a red one.

"Welcome, champions." Barty went on and on. I didn't pay much attention. I was thinking about other things, like what the challenges were going to be, or how I got into the tournament.

"You will have hints, but other than that, you will have to figure it out on your own. Have a good rest. The first task will be in November. You may leave." Barty ended. I got up and walked to the common room. Remus was on the silent for a while. Once we got there, he basically was a wall. He wouldn't talk or do anything.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm a bit sleepy." I told him.

"Good night. I suppose I should sleep a little too." he answered. I wasn't expecting him to say anything until tomorrow. I smiled. He smiled back. It was a perfect, quiet night to think. 


	11. Chapter 11 Meetings, Yule Ball Askings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Sapphire.**

I did have a lot think about. Unfortunately, I fell asleep. I guess I was too tired to do anything else.

I woke up to a pillow on me. I was about to yell when someone put their hand over my mouth. It turned out that it was Lily. I bit her hand. She shook it off.

"Ow! Anyway, get ready! I want you to meet someone." she said, excited. I went to the bathroom and tried to fix the mess that was my hair. After more than a few tugs, pulls, and yanks, I had straight-ish hair. I decided that I would go blue today. I went and got dressed and got yanked along by Lily.

"Where are we going? Who are we meeting? Why won't you answer me?" I asked. "You're hurting my arm!"

"Stop complaining!" she yelled back. "We're almost there." She loosened the grip around my arm. Finally, we came to the Great Hall.

"Okay, we're in the Great Hall. Now tell me who we're meeting. Please?" I asked. She had let go of my wrist, which I was now rubbing. "Were you trying to kill my hand?" A boy stood up from the steps behind the Slytherin table. He had greasy hair. It was Snape. He walked toward us.

"Hello Lily!" he greeted her with a hug, "And you are Sapphire I suppose?"

"That would be correct. And you are Severus Snape?" I shook his hand.

"Correct. How do you know?"

"Lily told me about you." I lied about that. She went along with it. We talked for awhile about random things. Then, came the subject of James.

"What's wrong with James?" I asked.

"He's so Bloody arrogant!" Lily answered.

"Have you actually talked to him? Besides, on the train?" I countered. "He is arrogant, I'll give you that."

"Well, no to the first question, but you agree with me! Ha!" she yelled back. She stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. Snape just sat there, confused. I guess he wasn't used to having two girls fight in front of him.

"Give me three reasons why you don't like James. Him being arrogant doesn't count."

"Okay, one he's a toe-rag. Two, he's a-" She was interrupted by a couple kids coming in. We decided to talk later. The people stared at me. It was either because I had blue hair, or because I was in the tournament. Probably both. I just went and ate with Lily.

"You don't seem fazed about two of your friends being in the tournament." I said.

"You don't seem fazed that you're in it with your friend." she countered.

"That's 'cause I'm used to it."

"That's 'cause I'm happy they're in it."

"Why are you copying my sentences?"

"Why are you still talking to me?"

"Cause you're my friend."

"Cause it's amusing." She finished. Remus, Sirius, and James came in with no sign of Peter.

"Where's Pete?" I asked.

"Pete? Oh, you mean Peter. I don't know." Sirius said. I looked at all the others. They just shrugged. Weird.

Breakfast had appeared a while ago and I ate a little. A poptart and a bowl of cereal was all I needed. I looked at my watch. It was already 10:00. My first lesson of the day.

"Lily, come on! We're gonna be late!" We ran straight to our room, packed, and raced off to class. We made it just as she was calling attendance.

"Here!" I yelled. Today was transfiguration. We were supposed to turn a needle into a match. She demonstrated for us. About half an hour later, the Marauders came in. Professor Mcgonagall didn't notice. Remus sat next to me, James sat next Lily, Sirius sat behind us.

"Why are you so late?" I whispered to Remus.

"I tried to leave, but they wouldn't let me leave breakfast." he answered. "What's the spell again?"

"_Verto Compositus_." I told him. I demonstrated for him. Professor Mcgonagall looked up to see I was the only one to do it.

"10 points to Gryffindor for Ms. Blade for being the first to complete it." She said. I smiled. I never was the first at anything. James did it after a few minutes, but by then, the class was over. Him and I were the only ones to do it correctly. A few people made theirs explode. Some just started poking at their needles, hoping it would do something. It was rather amusing.

Our second class was History of Magic. Me and James ended talking about quidditch. The hour went by quickly.

"Seekers are the best players. Without them the game would go on forever." I reasoned.

"No, the catchers are. They score the goals and make the score. They actually do something." he said back.

"So do the seekers!" I yelled.

"Hey guys, it's just a game. You don't have to yell about it." Lily said.

"Just a game!" James and I yelled at the same time. She looked a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I just think it's a bunch of people flying around on brooms." she said, with her arms crossed.

"Sorry." I said. I elbowed James.

"Sorry." he said. He attempted to stomp my foot, but I lifted it up and he almost fell over. I then stuck my tongue out at him.

"Graceful. Actually, you're going to need to be. The Yule ball is coming soon." I told them.

"And the Yule ball is?" Lily asked.

"'It's a big ball thing were you dance. And you have to learn how to dance gracefully. Not like that. It's quite fun." I explained. "Oh, wait, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Too late."

"We have to learn how to dance? That sucks." James whined.

"Hey, at least you only have to do two lessons. I get five. Just with the other champions. And I'm the only girl. My feet are going to be killing me by the end of that. I have one with you guys. So a total of six for me."

"That does suck a lot." Lily agreed with me.

"Is that actually true?" James asked.

"Why don't you believe me? Do you not trust me? I'm hurt, James." I said as I put my hand over my heart. Lily rolled her eyes. James had an annoyed look on his face. I stuck my tongue out.

"Come on, let's go get lunch. I'm starving." I said and started to walk. They walked a little faster to catch up with me. I plopped down and began to stuff my mouth. More people stared at me at lunch than at breakfast. Probably the same reasons. I finally saw Peter. He was at the other end of the table. Remus and Sirius were with him. They motioned us over. I was the only one who saw it. I got up and walked over there.

"Hello Peter, where were you this morning?" I asked.

"Asleep." he answered quietly. I decided not to pester him. Not right now, anyway.

"What do you want to talk about? You motioned me over."

"I wanted to talk about the Yule ball." Remus said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering, do you want to..uh...go with me? To the Yule Ball?" he asked, nervous.

"As your date?"

"Yeah." he answered.

"Sure." I told him. He got as red as a tomato. "Want to walk to class with me?"

"Sure." We got up and walked out the doors. About a couple of minutes later, I realized my hair was hot pink. Again. I guess that that was the default color for when I was extremely happy. Why was I extremely happy? 'Cause I had a date to the Yule ball. Even better, it was my crush. My crush had asked me to the ball. I felt like Cinderella. I even had the magic part.

I had a hard time focusing at herbology. My mind was elsewhere. I got out of it alive, luckily. We mostly were taking notes.

"What's with you? You aren't paying any attention." Lily remarked.

"Sorry, my mind is...elsewhere." I told her.

"What happened when you went to sit with them?" she asked.

"Not telling right now."

"I'll tell you what James said to me."

"How about tonight we talk? I don't want to anything around all these people."

"Deal."

The day went by quickly, and soon it was dinner. We all sat together and stuffed our faces. Alice and Lily were a bit more sophisticated. Me and the Marauders? Not so much. Eventually, we went upstairs to the common room. Almost no one was there. I started to poke Lily.

"I'm not going to stop poking you until you tell me. Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell meeeeeeeee." I dragged out.

"Will you shut up!" she yelled. I stopped poking her for a second.

"Oh, Lily has a mean side. Still think you can't prank the mar-boys. Just sayin'." That ticked her off.

"I can to!" she yelled.

"Then accompany me to our room to discuss the plans." I said. Her mind wrapped around about what just happened. "Alice, please come with, you will be part of my plans." I grabbed their arms and tugged them to our room. I closed the door and put a silence spell to prevent anyone from eavesdropping.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes you did. Also you have to tell me what James told you. That much you agreed to. Ha!" I said.

"Fine. He asked me to the Yule ball." she said.

"And you said?" I asked.

"I don't have to tell you." she said.

"I won't tell you what Remus told me." I said. Then I proceeded to stick my tongue out.

"Fine! I said no." she lied.

"You cannot lie. I know you excepted! Lily likes James! Ha!" She looked red. "Okay, I've had my fun, now I have to tell you. Remus asked me to the Yule ball."

"And you said?" I paused for a second.

"Yes." I whispered. Lily's eyes widen.

"Really?"

"No. I said I would ride off on a unicorn into the moon." I said sarcastically. "Yes you idiot. Now back to the prank."

"I didn't agree to this!" she yelled.

"I quote, 'I can to', after I said you can't prank them. My defence rests."

"I meant_ I can_, but not _I will_."

"I side with...Sapphire." Alice decided. "And I am helping."

"Course you are. Are you guys afraid of water?"

**AN: I'm starting this up again! Possibly!**


End file.
